this isn't pony vail!
by Shadowwarriorhunter
Summary: the main 6 traveled back in time to fine a book, but when twilight sends them back only two make it. now with the help of turtles they try to find a way back home.


**hey guys this is my 1st story, and I just wanted to say thanks to dozer and guest for giving me ideas. And its in Rainbow dashes point of view btw. so here we go ready to fail! :3**

I watched as twilight walked up to the stone were we first came in. We had traveled back in time to fine some book for princess Luna, she wanted this book because it was lost in time and told a story through the stars. so we did as she asked. "ok girls, ready" twilight said. I jumped up in the air ready to get home to cloudsdale. "yeah!" I shouted. twilight's horn lit up and a portal had came up. fluttershy zoomed through it, I bet it was to get back to angle. with rarity right behind her. at that moment the portal change to a darker blue, but no pony seemed to noticed. so I went through next, with not a moment to spare. but when I came to the other side I soon came to realize that this wasn't home. I couldn't tell were we where. applejack, my best friend, came next. "umm dash do you see what I see?" she asked. "yes." I said with a small voice. soon pinky and twi was with us. and they had the same look as us when we first came through. "w-what happened I did the spell right why are we not home, in fact where are we." she said quickly. "Well if I aint crazy, I think lyra was right about humans." applejack said, pointing to what must been a human. "aw great, now look at the mess where in." I she in a some-what mean tone. "hey look on the Brightside, we are together." pinky said with a smile. "no it looks like rarity and fluttershy made it back, I hope." twi spoke out loud. " I well fly ahead to see if maybe there somewhere else." I said. "ok" twilight agreed. and with that I was off. I had to admit this place looked a lot like home. but much bigger of course. and that's when I noticed something. I looked over to see a big human, guessing a male by the size, standing over a smaller human, female I guess. I had to help, I couldn't stand by and let her get hurt, pony or no pony she need help. she flew down to them with great speed. and kicked the male in the head. he fell to the ground, I think he blacked out. "your safe now." I said as I landed. "AHHH A MONSTER" she yelled. making me jump back. she got up and ran-a-way. "welcome! I yelled back. _geez someponies or humans are just rude. _I thought to myself. but I didn't realize as that the male human got up. "well more muates for shredder." he said in a dark voice. "who you calling a muantan" I asked. as I turned around I was hit with something hard. really hard. every thing went fuzzy and I blacked out. when I woke up I heard voices, and a thumping sound in my head. "I don't think she well make it" one said. "look she's moving" I heard. every thing was still fuzzy but I could make out four tall figures. "unhh" I moaned feeling the pain in my head once more. "raph pick her up, were taking her bake to the layer." I heard, I think it was a purple face one, I couldn't tell since my colors were blurred together. "are u mad Donnie we could get in trouble..." I didn't hear the rest cause I blacked out. this time I woke up on a cold surface. "huh, where am I" I asked myself. "your up!" the voice made me jump. it came up to me smiling, he looked like tank but 10 times bigger. "w-where am I" I asked? "in our home, don't worry your safe now, you had a pretty bad wound, but its all clean now." he said with a smile. "my friends! where are they are they ok?" I said just remembering about them." it was only you when we found you" he said with a worried look on his face. "oh no i have to get back to them" I said as I tried to fly up but a sharp pain shut me down. "ow" I looked at my wing to see it was bent in a weird way. "oh i forgot to wrap that up for you here" as he wrapped me up I sighed, great I was grounded once more. "how will fine them if I cant fly. ugh" I growled under my breath. "one of my bros can look for them for you but first you have to meet them.


End file.
